Fausto
by Eclipse218
Summary: No siempre se puede llevar una misión a buen término.


A pesar de que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, el comandante del Jardín de Balamb era incapaz de escuchar su propia voz. ¿Qué le estaban haciendo? No se atrevía ni siquiera a abrir los ojos. Sintió algo húmedo resbalando por su mejilla… ¿sudor, sangre o lágrimas?, se preguntó. Extendió una mano y tanteó el suelo hasta que sus dedos encontraron la empuñadura de su sable pistola. Cerró la mano con fuerza en torno a ella y la acercó a su cuerpo. Luego, haciendo acopio de energías comenzó a levantarse.

-¡Seifer, Quistis! –gritó. " _Estúpido_ " se recriminó después, " _si no eres capaz de escucharte a ti mismo, ¿cómo esperas escuchar la respuesta de los demás?"_

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Fausto estaba cerca, podía sentirlo. Su corazón se aceleró, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron y el miedo entrecortó el ritmo de su respiración. Intentando controlar los temblores que recorrían sus brazos aprestó su sable pistola, aferrándolo fuertemente con ambas manos, tratando, en medio de su aislamiento sensorial, de adivinar por dónde podía llegar el ataque de la Pesadilla. Esperó unos segundos que la tensión convirtió en horas y encomendándose rápidamente a la suerte se aventuró a abrir los ojos.

El exceso de luz le obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo, ¿o era el exceso de oscuridad? No lo sabía. Lo intentó de nuevo y poco a poco el mundo recuperó forma y dimensión a su alrededor. El miedo lo paralizó; Fausto, justo delante de sus narices, sujetaba su sable pistola por la hoja.

-Parecías necesitar ayuda para sostenerla –comentó la criatura con amabilidad. Su forma de hablar, bronca y rasposa, arrastrando las eses y haciendo reverberar las erres, pareció suspender la frase en el tiempo segundos después de haber sido pronunciada.

Tratando sin éxito de sobreponerse a la sensación de pánico que le bloqueaba, Squall soltó el sable pistola y retrocedió hasta que topó con una pared. Fausto se acercó a él y con gestos lánguidos y descuidados comenzó a deshacer el embozo y la capucha que mantenían su rostro oculto. El SeeD sabía que no debía mirar, pero era incapaz de apartar sus ojos de él. _"No mires, no mires, maldito seas. Perderás tu cordura. ¡Cierra los ojos!"_

-No, por favor... –de nuevo fue incapaz de oír su propia voz, a pesar de que había escuchado la de la Pesadilla con toda claridad.

El embozo cayó al suelo y se descompuso dejando atrás un desagradable olor a carne putrefacta. Squall no apartó los ojos de él hasta que desapareció por completo y luego, sin poder resistir por más tiempo la fuerza de la compulsión a la que estaba siendo sometido, levantó la cabeza para poder mirar a Fausto a la cara.

Una súbita oleada de luz, acompañada del chirrido del gran tragaluz al abrirse, lo cegó, inundó cada esquina y arrancó gritos de dolor de la criatura plantada frente a él. Fausto alargó las manos acabadas en afiladas garras y las clavó en el rostro del SeeD acorralado, intentando arrancarle los ojos. El dolor hizo reaccionar a Squall, que aferró las muñecas de la Pesadilla con fuerza a pesar del frío sobrenatural que envolvía a la criatura y que traspasaba el duro tejido de sus guantes reforzados. Comenzando a sentir la mordedura del frío en sus palmas, gritó con todas su fuerzas.

-¡Seifer! –esta vez sí que pudo oír su voz. Mientras mantenía a raya a Fausto, empleando en la tarea hasta el último ápice de fuerza física de la que disponía, vio acercarse a Seifer empuñando a Hyperion.

Con una expresión que era a partes iguales miedo y determinación, Seifer hundió el sable pistola hasta la empuñadura en el espalda de Fausto y Squall se vio obligado a soltarlo y dejarse caer para evitar ser ensartado junto a la criatura. La punta del sable pistola arrancó chispas de la pared en la que se había apoyado Squall mientras negras llamas comenzaban a recorrer su hoja y el rostro de la criatura se retorció en una mueca de dolor y odio. Mientras un negro vórtice se formaba y crecía sobre su pecho, agarró a Squall, clavando sus afiladas garras en su hombro. El comandante SeeD sintió al instante el tirón que ejercía el vórtice sobre su cuerpo y se revolvió tratando de liberarse, pero Fausto había cerrado la mano con la que lo sujetaba y había dispuesto sus dedos en forma de gancho, clavándolos profundamente en su carne. Sin fuerzas para seguir luchando, Squall dejó de forcejear hasta que vio cómo su compañero se interponía entre ambos. Seifer agarró la mano de Fausto e intentó que soltara a su presa por la fuerza, pero se hallaba demasiado cerca del vórtice, que cada vez crecía más, y éste comenzó a actuar también sobre él.

-¡Aléjate! –le ordenó Squall al ver que los esfuerzos de su compañero eran infructuosos-. No me soltará... ¡vete!

-¡Cállate! –Squall parpadeó, sorprendido. Era capaz de ver a través del cuerpo de Seifer y la mano con la que le sujetaba también era traslúcida. Pronto habría acabado todo.

En una brusca y poco elegante maniobra, Seifer hizo girar su sable pistola, invirtiendo su agarre, y con el mismo movimiento cercenó la mano que Fausto mantenía clavada en el hombro de Squall. La Pesadilla, en absoluto silencio, terminó de desvanecerse.

Cuando el cuerpo de Squall recuperó su solidez estuvo a punto de perder el sentido a causa del dolor. Oyó a su lado una voz familiar pronunciando palabras de ánimo, teñidas de urgencia, pero fue incapaz de reaccionar hasta que remitió su sufrimiento. Levantó la cabeza y a través de las lágrimas, vio a Quistis observándole con preocupación mal disimulada.

-¡En pie, Squall! ¡Vamos! –le urgió.

Los dedos que habían estado enterrados en su hombro habían desaparecido. La sangre resbalaba cálida por su brazo y por su cuerpo y la extremidad colgó inmóvil e insensible cuando, con ayuda de Quistis y de Seifer a su espalda, Squall se incorporó. Era el mismo hombro que Edea había atravesado con sus témpanos de hielo durante su enfrentamiento tras el desfile en Deling y Squall sintió la aprensión crecer en su interior. Mientras Quistis le empujaba firmemente con una mano apoyada en la parte baja de su espalda, se lanzó un hechizo de curación a sí mismo y trató de cerrar los dedos de la mano.

Estaba tan hipersensibilizado, que más lágrimas afluyeron y rodaron por sus mejillas cuando su mano finalmente respondió a la orden. Con dedos temblorosos secó su rostro y trató de zafarse de la sensación de pánico que todavía le atenazaba, repasando en su mente todos los procedimientos para controlar el miedo en situaciones extremas que había aprendido en el Jardín. Pero había algo sobrenatural en el pavor que inspiraba la maldita criatura a la que se habían enfrentado, un terror paralizante, que embotaba sus sentidos y anulaba su capacidad de discernimiento. Un rápido vistazo a la tez pálida de Quistis y a la rigidez de su mandíbula confirmaron su teoría acerca de la naturaleza antinatural del miedo que le entorpecía. Quistis no había recibido ningún ataque directo de Fausto, pero era obvio que también había resultado afectada.

-Hyne bendito –susurró Seifer, desde su posición tras ellos, y Squall escuchó por primera vez en su vida la voz de Seifer vacilando por el miedo- Esto todavía no se ha terminado.

Fue entonces cuando Squall se dio cuenta de que una corriente sobrenatural de aire recorría la sala, alborotando sus cabellos y ropas, y formando palabras de amenaza, aderezadas con copiosas maldiciones e insultos. El acento de la Pesadilla era inconfundible y Squall se detuvo en seco, paralizado, cuando las palabras comenzaron a cobrar sentido en su mente.

" _Te voy a devorar. Te voy a destruir. Me sentaré junto a ti y observaré como palpita tu corazón en tu pecho abierto. Despacio. Cada vez más desssssspacio."_

-Hyne, Squall, por lo que más quieras, ¡no te detengas! –El largo pelo rubio de Quistis ondeaba suelto alrededor de su rostro, mientras la mujer tiraba de él, obligándole a mover los pies y la imagen evocó en la mente de Squall el recuerdo del sol, y el círculo perfecto que la luz del astro rey trazaba ahora en mitad de la cámara mortuoria. En medio de su aturdimiento, a punto estuvo de soltarle a su compañera que su cabello era precioso, que ella era preciosa, pero la urgencia de la situación devolvió la claridad a su mente con rapidez, haciéndole tomar conciencia, una vez más, del penoso estado mental en el que se encontraba.

¿De qué sirven toda la fuerza y toda la maestría de un guerrero, sin una mente clara que las dirija?

-A las escaleras –indicó Seifer, señalando con el Lionheart de Squall, que llevaba en su mano izquierda- Tenemos que alcanzar las escaleras antes de que ese monstruo se recupere lo suficiente como para volver a atacarnos.

Squall tragó saliva con dificultad cuando su mirada se centró en las escaleras y en la oscuridad en la que estaban sumidas.

-La Pesadilla recobrará fuerzas más rápidamente en la oscuridad –dio voz a sus temores Quistis, mientras todavía tiraba de él, forzándole a mantener la marcha.

" _Iré contigo allá donde vayas. Te seguiré. Te acompañaré. Extenderé la oscuridad y la podredumbre en tu vida. Seré tu pesadilla. Seré tu maldición. Seré tu muerte."_

-¡Rápido, entonces! –gritó Seifer, en un súbito arranque de energía furiosa- ¡Corramos, maldita sea!

Con la mente demasiado obnubilada como para pensar en algún plan mejor, Squall asintió y comenzó a correr. Permitiendo que Quistis le adelantara, se mantuvo en la retaguardia y abordó las escaleras con el corazón latiendo desbocado contra sus costillas.

" _Desolación. Desesperación. Oscuridad. Terror. Muerte. Muerte. Muerte."_

El instinto desarrollado en mil batallas advirtió a Squall del peligro, y el comandante se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo de ver el golpe que Fausto lanzaba sobre su desprotegida espalda. Agachándose a toda prisa, sintió las afiladas garras de la criatura rozar su sien, justo antes de que su pie de apoyo resbalara en una de las muchas piedras procedentes de uno de los muros derrumbados que yacían esparcidas por la habitación. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó, golpeando el suelo con fuerza suficiente como para aturdirle momentáneamente.

Su cara había impactado directamente contra el suelo y podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en la boca y también algo del precioso líquido goteando de su mandíbula, procedente de su cara arañada. Juzgando por el dolor que sentía seguramente el golpe le había fracturado el hueso, pero una mandíbula rota no le incapacitaba para luchar. Comenzó a revolverse en el suelo, para encarar a la criatura, pero se detuvo en seco cuando, bajando de un salto los últimos peldaños, los pies de Quistis se plantaron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y su compañera se enfrentó a Fausto, protegiéndole del avance de la Pesadilla. La punta del látigo de Quistis pasó rozando su cara y Squall optó por no moverse para darle el espacio que necesitaba. Rápidamente conjuró sobre sí mismo un conjuro de Triple.

El látigo restalló contra la carne de Fausto con un chasquido húmedo y la criatura retrocedió un paso. Quistis se apresuró a cerrar la nueva distancia, para dar espacio a Squall, y el comandante se levantó tras ella e hizo un gesto a Seifer, que esperaba un hueco para unirse al combate, para que continuara subiendo.

Lanzando un triple conjuro de fuego, consiguió el tiempo suficiente como para cubrir la retirada de Quistis, empujándola por delante de él sin miramientos cuando la mujer hizo amago de ocupar la retaguardia.

" _Infeliz. Carne de sacrificio. Te voy a devorar. Te voy a consumir. Morirás. Morirás. ¡Morirás!"_

Centrarse en el dolor que le provocaban sus heridas parecía ayudarle a ignorar la voz insidiosa de la Pesadilla que continuaba siseando amenazas en su mente. Squall inspiró y exhaló profundamente, tratando de serenarse, preparándose mentalmente para su siguiente movimiento, mientras Fausto, a escasa distancia, daba manotazos en sus prendas raídas, en los lugares donde el fuego había prendido.

" _No puedes destruirme. No puedes matarme. Soy insustancial. Soy inmortal."_

No tenía su sable pistola, y, aunque la idea de entrar en contacto con la Pesadilla era suficiente como para provocarle temblores, no permitió que la duda y el miedo afectaran a su concentración, y reunió su energía límite.

Con los ojos clavados en Fausto, sin parpadear, se lanzó hacia delante impulsado por la fuerza que le prestaba el Summum y comenzó a descargar puñetazos, sintiendo la carne hundirse y los huesos de la criatura quebrarse con cada impacto. Fausto comenzó a chillar con cada golpe, y Squall sintió sus gritos como agujas al rojo que le atravesaban el cerebro, causándole un intenso dolor. El comandante sintió que comenzaba a perder el control de su ataque, sus golpes aumentando en fuerza impulsados por el pánico, pero perdiendo en precisión. Tomando una decisión desesperada, cambió uno de los puñetazos que iba a asestar en el rostro de Fausto por una fuerte patada en su región abdominal que lanzó a la criatura volando sin control hacia el extremo contrario de la Cámara.

Antes de que se agotara su energía límite, aprovechó su impulso potenciador para huir escaleras arriba, encontrándose con Quistis y Seifer que le esperaban a mitad de camino.

-¡Seguid subiendo! –les gritó, sintiendo como la energía extra que le animaba abandonaba su cuerpo. A punto estuvo de tropezar y caer escaleras abajo con el súbito cambio de ritmo, pero consiguió plantar su pie más retrasado firmemente en el peldaño y reanudó la subida.

Su ascensión se tornó frenética cuando escuchó el chillido de rabia de la Pesadilla acercándose, acortando distancias, pero entonces llegó a un rellano que giraba hacia la derecha, y, en cuanto accedió al nuevo tramo de escaleras, escuchó el ruido de una puerta chirriando más arriba, delante de él, y la luz inundó el estrecho pasaje.

Traspuso el umbral a trompicones y se dejó caer sobre la hierba, bajo la bendita luz del sol. La sofocante opresión que había sentido desde que la Pesadilla había aparecido cedió finalmente, dando paso a una sensación de alivio tan intensa que tuvo que cerrar con fuerza los ojos para no romper a llorar en ese mismo momento. Temblaba y se sentía física y psicológicamente agotado, pero se recordó a sí mismo que era el líder del equipo y se incorporó sobre piernas inseguras para comprobar el estado de sus compañeros.

Seifer yacía boca arriba, tomando aire en medio de entrecortadas maldiciones profusamente adornadas con palabrotas. Había lágrimas en sus ojos y sus labios temblaban mientras continuaba con su colorido desahogo. Hyperion y Lionheart descansaban a escasa distancia de su mano. Las heridas que había recibido en su enfrentamiento con Fausto habían dejado manchones de sangre en su ropa, pero ninguna de ellas era grave. Squall apoyó su mano en el hombro de Quistis y la mujer se sobresaltó y alzó sus límpidos ojos azules hacia él.

-¡Squall! –exclamó poniéndose en pie al momento- Siéntate y déjame echar un vistazo a esas heridas. Esa criatura la tomó contigo.

-Ese Fausto… -Seifer giró la cabeza para observarles y Squall rehuyó su mirada. _"El miedo alimenta al miedo"_ pensó. A Seifer no le haría ningún bien darse cuenta de que en realidad estaba tan asustado como él- Le echaste un buen par de cojones ahí dentro, Leonhart. Pero la criatura sigue viva. No hemos terminado el trabajo.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Quistis, Squall se sentó en el suelo y permitió que la antigua instructora se acercara y le tocara. Comenzó a palparse el hueso de la mandíbula, buscando ganar algo de tiempo mientras pensaba en cómo responder a la pregunta no formulada, pero Quistis se le adelantó.

-No podemos volver ahí dentro sin refuerzos... aunque, sinceramente, creo que no deberíamos regresar en absoluto. Precintemos la zona. Establezcamos un perímetro de seguridad y entreguemos un informe al gobernador. –hizo una pausa mientras esperaba a que Squall colaborara sacando el brazo de su cazadora- Esa Pesadilla, como se hace llamar, excede nuestras habilidades.

Seifer soltó un resoplido.

-Escucha, Trepe –comenzó, y la vulnerabilidad en su voz llamó la atención de Squall, que alzó la mirada para estudiar a su compañero con preocupación- Creo que no he estado tan asustado en toda mi triste y jodida vida. Cuando ese monstruo acorraló a Squall contra la pared… cuando comenzó a babear mientras farfullaba Hyne sabe lo qué, tuve tanto miedo que a punto estuve de tirar mi sable pistola y salir corriendo. Y, al mismo tiempo, me sentía tan inmensamente aliviado porque… porque no me había cogido a mí. No quería…

-Pero no huiste –zanjó Squall el asunto- Si no hubieras intervenido, no creo que hubiera conseguido zafarme de él. Y, buen trabajo Quistis –añadió volviéndose a ella- Conseguiste alcanzar y abrir el tragaluz antes de lo que esperaba.

Quistis sonrió y le dio un golpecito amistoso en la espalda en agradecimiento.

-Tu hombro no tiene mal aspecto – informó- pero utilizaste una curación y lo más probable, juzgando por la suciedad y el estado de semiputrefacción de esa criatura, es que el conjuro termine por enmascarar una infección. Nunca es buena idea cerrar sin más una herida sucia, pero supongo que la situación lo requería.

Seifer se incorporó y, acercándose, le tendió su Lionheart.

-¿Qué te dijo, Squall? –preguntó sin disimular su preocupación.

-¿No lo escuchasteis?

-Maldiiiitosssss, maldiiiitosssss… -Seifer se encogió de hombros- Sólo repetía eso. Pero a ti te habló, ¿no es así? Estabas tan pendiente de su voz que Quistis tuvo que forzarte a caminar.

El comandante sacudió la cabeza y nuevamente rehuyó la mirada inquisitiva de su compañero. Un nuevo conjuro de curación redujo el dolor en su mandíbula, y se sintió algo más proclive a dar explicaciones.

-Insultos, amenazas. Nada sustancial.

-¿Y cuándo consiguió atraparte? Squall… –Seifer dudó unos segundos y terminó por cruzarse de brazos en actitud beligerante, como si esperara tener que defender su pregunta físicamente- Nunca te había oído gritar así. Hyne, nunca había oído a nadie gritar de esa manera.

Squall dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado y se frotó los ojos con gesto cansado. Su propio recuerdo de lo que había pasado era fragmentado y confuso. No había podido escuchar su propia voz, ni sonido alguno salvo la voz de la Pesadilla. Había sentido pánico, un miedo tan intenso como jamás había sentido en su vida.

Y el dolor.

Sin duda había sido algo psicosomático, porque ni una de las heridas que había recibido, antes y después de ese momento, había sido la causa del mismo. La simple evocación de los hechos provocó que su respiración comenzara a acelerarse, y la adrenalina fluyó nuevamente por su cuerpo, preparándole, no para el combate, sino para la huida. Frustrado y herido en su orgullo de luchador, se instó a sí mismo a calmarse y a apartar los recuerdos de su mente.

-¿Squall? –insistió Seifer.

-No podría explicarlo –contestó con desgana- Había miedo y dolor, pero no entiendo como la criatura los causaba.

Ante su evidente incomodidad, Quistis optó por cambiar de tema, replanteando la cuestión más inmediata.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¿Regresamos y reconocemos que no podemos finalizar esta misión?

Squall frunció el ceño, poco atraído por la idea.

-Podríamos abrir agujeros e inundar el lugar con luz solar. –sugirió Seifer.

-No hemos podido explorar la cámara mortuoria a conciencia. A saber cuántos pasadizos o agujeros hay ahí abajo en los que esa Pesadilla se pueda refugiar. –refutó Quistis.

-Dadme un momento, por favor –pidió Squall, y sus compañeros asintieron y esperaron en silencio, perdidos cada uno en sus propias reflexiones.

Dirigiendo la mirada hacia el umbral que acababan de trasponer, Squall intentó imaginarse a sí mismo bajando la escalera peldaño a peldaño, regresando a la semioscuridad de la cámara mortuoria del Rey maldito, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar desbocadamente de nuevo. Incorporándose, con su cazadora en la mano, clavó los ojos en sus compañeros y habló pausadamente, en un intento de enmascarar la agitación interior que sentía.

-No vamos a volver ahí dentro –sentenció, y simpatizó internamente con la reacción de indisimulado alivio de ambos SeeDs- Esa criatura… -dudó unos segundos, pero acabó por decidir que la sinceridad era siempre el camino más corto en todo viaje, y confesó con naturalidad- me aterroriza. No estoy seguro de que seamos rivales para ella, no estoy seguro ni siquiera de que pueda morir. Limpiaremos el exterior de criaturas, regresaremos a Deling e informaremos al gobernador. Trataré de alcanzar algún acuerdo con él y le recomendaré especialmente sellar todas las entradas a la cámara. No hay artefactos ni tesoros allí abajo, ni magia oculta que merezca la pena. En esa cámara solo hay muerte. –Squall tomó aire y esperó a ver si alguno de sus compañeros tenía algo que objetar, pero ambos se limitaron a asentir con gesto grave, por lo que concluyó- Espero que su ambición le permita comprenderlo. Y si no lo hace, pues peor para él.

Inclinándose, recogió su sable pistola y lo sujetó en su anclaje correspondiente.

-Bien dicho, Squallito. –soltó Seifer, sin más.

Squall sonrió brevemente, en la que quizás fuera la primera vez en su vida en que encajaba el sobrenombre con deportividad. Internamente agradecía el intento de Seifer, porque no dejaba de ser un intento algo triste, de recuperar la normalidad, pero no pensaba alimentar el descomunal ego de su compañero dándole las gracias, así que se limitó a asentir y a indicar el camino que debían seguir con un gesto de la cabeza.

-En marcha, rubito –indicó, tomando prestado el mote que Selphie le había puesto, y la sonrisa de Seifer se amplió hasta tal punto que Squall temió por la integridad de sus rasgos faciales.

El extraño momento que compartían fue interrumpido por Quistis, que pasó entre ambos exhalando un ruidoso bufido, y tomó la delantera alzando las manos al cielo en un gesto de frustración.

-La Reina ha bufado –declamó Seifer con sorna, antes de seguir a la antigua instructora por el sendero.

Con una última mirada atrás, a la puerta que ahora permanecía cerrada, Squall siguió a sus compañeros, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que captaban sus oídos no era nada más que el susurro del viento.


End file.
